Darkest Before the Storm
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: While Yusuke and Kuwabara are on mission to stop the kidnapping of teens, Kurama and Hiei are trying to learn more about the New Black Black Club and run into trouble will they make out alive?
1. Kurama and Hiei's Secret Mission P1

Author's Note: This is part of the Dark Storm Series. It's a side story to tell what Kurama and Hiei were doing. This takes place during Yusuke and Kuwabara's story Dr. Gildats Coming. Nectar is the same Nectar that is introduced in my story Usagi and Gen Meets the Reikai Tantei part of the A-Z Turtle Hakusho style but this story takes place in a different AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Nectar, Hythen, Novan, Kinton and all of Nectar's lizard people and the Darkest Part.

* * *

><p>Darkest Before the Storm<p>

Part 1- Kurama and Hiei's Secret Mission P.1

Koenma is pacing around his desk waiting for a certain fire demon and fox demon. Koenma he groans annoyed when they are late. The door soon opens and Kurama comes in the office without Hiei. Koenma slaps his hand across his forehead annoyed and he sighs in exasperation. Before Koenma is about to say something Hiei walks in the room. Both demons sit in the chairs in front of Koenma. Koenma sits at his desk.

"Kurama and Hiei, I have a mission for the both you and only you two can get the information from about this group."

"How come the detective and the fool aren't here, Koenma?" Hiei asks seriously.

"I have a mission for them, Hiei, that's only for them." Koenma answers simply.

"What is our mission, Koenma?" Kurama asks seriously.

"I want you two to get information on the new Black Black Club." Koenma answers seriously.

"Where is this information, Koenma?" Hiei asks.

"It is found at this location." Koenma says showing them a picture of a mansion that is near a place in demon world.

"That's where the information is located?" Kurama asks seriously.

"Yes, it is, the mansion is heavily guard by Nectar's lizard men." Koenma explains to both of the demons.

"Nectar, the mutant hating king from the part of demon world called the Darkest Part." Hiei says. "I've been to the Darkest Part it's said to have the most vicious demons in demon world."

"Nectar is one of the worst I'm afraid." Kurama says to Hiei.

"Nectar is probably still at his castle."

"Agreed but Hythen his first in command will be guarding the info in that area."

"Well, you two know what to do I'm having Yusuke and Kuwabara in a few minutes." Koenma says to Kurama and Hiei.

Both of the demons left. They soon run to a portal that leads to a forest near the mansion. They both are in the trees. Kurama with binoculars looks at where the mansion is and he sees the guards. Hythen the first in command is nowhere to be found. Kurama gives Hiei a signal. Hiei and Kurama soon run tree to tree so that Nectar's men wouldn't see them. Meanwhile Hythen is talking to one of his men. Hythen is a red lizard demon with a scar across his right eye and muscular body with another scar across his back. His henchman is an orange lizard with an eye patch over the left and he bows down to Hythen.

"Master Hythen, Kurama and Hiei have arrived like you said they would." Hythen's henchman says.

"Good, Novan, send out Kinton, he is best suited for the two demon thieves." Hythen orders slyly.

"Yes, Master Hythen, it will be done."

"Good, Kurama and Hiei won't know what hit them." Hythen says laughing sinisterly.

Novan leaves Hythen's throne. He walks to a cage in another room. He soon sees a purple lizard balancing on a spike. The purple lizard has scars around his arms and bandage on his hands like Hiei does with his dragon arm but they only goes half way up both of his arms. The purple lizard notices Novan and gets down. He goes to Novan.

"What do you want, Novan." The purple lizard asks annoyed.

"Kinton, Master Hythen, has summoned you get rid of two." Novan answers in the same tone.

"Who are these two people?"

"They are Kurama the fox demon and Hiei the fire demon swordsman."

"Kurama and Hiei, you say, well, I haven't fought them in forever."

Kinton gets out of the cage. He soon disappears into then air. Back to Kurama and Hiei, Kurama and Hiei still in the trees kept moving. Both demons stop and pull out their weapons. They look at each knowing what the other is thinking but before Kurama and Hiei could strike a sword slash came down on the branch Kurama is on but the fox demon move to another branch before the strike completely hit the branch. Another strike is made on the branch Hiei is on but Hiei already backs up into another branch. Both of the branches break soon after.

"I heard of both of your speeds, fox bandit and fire swordsman." A voice says to both of the demons. "Now, I know how fast you both are."

"Kinton, the ghost lizard swordsman." Hiei says taking out his sword.

"Well, I'm glad one of you remembers me." Kinton says slyly.

"I remember you, Kinton." Kurama says taking out a rose and snapping his wrist turning the rose into a whip.

"Well, shall we battle then?"

Kinton disappears with lightning speed. He strikes Hiei's sword with Hiei blocking his sword strike. Kinton disappears again and strikes at Kurama but Kurama grabs at his arms with his whip and pulls him to a tree making Kinton hit it but before Kinton lands on the tree Kinton kick flips off the trees and he pulls Kurama toward surprising the fox demon and Kinton pulls out his sword and Kurama comes close to the sword…

To be continued…


	2. Kurama and Hiei's Secret Mission P2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except all of the lizard men Kinglar's Poison, the gem and the magic dust of Nectar

* * *

><p>Part 2- Kurama and Hiei's Secret Mission P.2<p>

Kurama comes close to the sword but the sword is knocked out of Kinton's hand by Hiei's own sword. Kinton swings Kurama toward Hiei and hits the two demons together. Kinton finally gets loose from Kurama's rose whip. Kinton gets a small knife and throws toward the two demons but instead of hitting Kurama and Hiei it hits the tree. Kurama and Hiei are confused but still have their weapons out. Soon the knife let's out a gas that Kurama's nose recognizes.

"Hiei, we have to go." Kurama says to his friend.

"Why?" Hiei asks confused.

"That's Kinglar's Poison, a gas that causes a person to be knocked out for 3 hours."

"How do you know?"

"Explain later, Hiei."

Kurama and Hiei run off and Kinton follows them. Kurama soon throws a plant that let's off a steam that stop Kinton in his tracks. Kurama and Hiei soon head toward the mansion. Kinton is soon knocked out by his own poison and is left there until two lizard men with gas masks on come to him and pick him up and puts him back into his prison. Hythen uses a scythe and twirls it knock away Kinton's poison. Hythen growls angrily.

"Well, Kinton has failed me, he used a poison that the fox demon knows about." Hythen says angrily.

"Master, who are you going send next to try to stop the fox and the swordsman?" Novan asks Hythen.

"Tyrak, the powerful, but he will partner up with Glig, the terrible."

"Why, master?"

"Kurama can outsmart Tyrak and Hiei can overpower Glig with his speed alone."

"So if they team up then they can defeat Kurama and Hiei, am I correct, Master."

"Correct, now go get Tyrak and Glig and send them to go after Kurama and Hiei."

"Yes, Master."

With Kurama and Hiei, It was night, Kurama and Hiei stopped halfway to the mansion. They soon lit a campfire. Kurama nurses his wounds with a healing plant. Hiei stares at the fire with a thought on his mind and he turn to face Kurama.

"Kurama, how did you know that Kinton's knife had Kinglar's Poison?" Hiei asks seriously.

"Kinglar's Poison, is made from a plant that is only indigenous to the Darkest Part." Kurama answers seriously.

"I see, Hythen knew we'd come, something's not right, Kinton knew exactly where we were."

"Hythen is one of the strongest warriors in Nectar's Army and he is also the deadliest."

"Hythen definitely has the deadliest reputation while Nector is the most ruthless."

"Yes, that's…" Kurama starts to say but stops as he and Hiei felt to demon energy signals.

"You feel that…it's…" Hiei starts to say but is slashed but he dodges it just before the sword hits him. "Tyrak and Glig."

Kurama and Hiei both look to see a light blue lizard who is the same height as Kuwabara with the same muscle type with scar across his right eye and scar across his left arm with a tattoo of Nectar's Kingdom symbol on his right arm. They see a dark green lizard that is the same height as Yusuke with the same muscle type with tribal symbol of the lizard people on his chest and tattoo of Nectar's Kingdom symbol on his neck.

"Well, Kurama and Hiei fancy meetin' you here!" the light blue lizard says to the two demons.

"Tyrak, the Dominator," Hiei says angrily.

"Forgetin' little ole me, Hiei." The dark green lizard says sinisterly.

"Glig, the Tormentor!" Kurama says viciously turning into Yoko Kurama.

"Mad we snuck on ya two?" Glig says slyly. "Well, let's fight!"

Glig charges at Yoko Kurama and Tyrak charges at Hiei. Tyrak pulls his sword on Hiei and instead of trying to stab Hiei he slashes at Hiei making the demon swordsman dodge each of the slashes that Tyrak swings. Tyrak soon gets a gem from his pocket and he hits Hiei with it blinding him. Hiei shields his eyes from the gem and the gem makes Hiei slow down causing Tyrak to stab Hiei in the arm causing the demon swordsman to grab his arm and stop. Tyrak soon punches Hiei in the face knocking him over. Hiei soon passes out. With Glig and Yoko Kurama, Glig throws magic dust on Yoko Kurama who dodges the dust and uses his Rosewhip to grab the bag from Glig and toss it away. Glig knowing this will happen blew magic dust from his pocket blinding Kurama causing the fox demon to wipe his eyes. Yoko looks around and doesn't see Glig. Soon Yoko felt magic dust near his face. Soon he starts to feel dizzy. Yoko sees Glig but he sees three Glig. Yoko tries to attack Glig but the magic dust is starting to take affect and causes Yoko Kurama to nearly pass out but with a hard kick from Glig he soon is knocked out. Glig picks up Yoko Kurama and meets up with Tyrak who has Hiei in hand.

"Well, we defeated ole Yoko Kurama and Hiei it wasn't easy though." Glig says in sinister tone.

"No, it wasn't it took the Gem of Nectar and Nectar's Dust to do it." Tyrak says. "Now let's take them back to Master Hythen."

Both of the lizards laugh sinisterly and as they walk toward the mansion…

To be continued…


	3. Kurama and Hiei's Secret Mission P3

Disclaimer: I don't anyone or anything except all of the lizard men and the Darkest Part area and new black black club

* * *

><p>Part 3- Kurama and Hiei's Secret Mission P.3<p>

Tyrak and Glig soon get to the mansion. They knock on the door and the Hythen's Lizard men open the door. Tyrak and Glig go to Hythen's chamber and they soon stop and drop Kurama and Hiei on the ground. The latter two wake up in from and they see Hythen.

"Well, Kurama and Hiei, you two are in my presence, the two most powerful demons at my feet."

"Hythen, why are working for the new Black Black Club." Kurama asks still in Yoko form.

"You really like to know, Yoko Kurama, Nectar is not fond of sudden emergence of mutants, thanks to you and friends befriending some."

"We know Nectar is a mutant hater." Hiei says seriously

"He is more than that, Hiei, he's wants mutant to be kill out so they don't exist in Demon World." Hythen says viciously. "I agree with Nectar to certain point I'd rather use mutants as slaves for us demons since they are stronger than humans any day but when you have a king like Nectar that's not possible."

"Then why haven't you grabbed for power, Hythen."

"Cause, I know Nectar is most powerful demon in the Darkest Part and the last time a lizard tried to grab power from Nectar they were slaughtered. Take them to the dungeon down stairs."

The lizard men grab Yoko Kurama and Hiei. Kurama and Hiei however freed them selves and take their weapons out. They soon start to fight off the lizard men. Hythen slaps his hand over his face knowing Tyrak and Glig forgot to take their weapons from the two demon thieves. Soon all of the lizard men are defeated and Hythen comes down with his scythe. Kurama and Hiei charge at Hythen knowing what Hythen is made of. Hythen swings his scythe like a bo. He soon points it to Kurama and Hiei's direction and swings it in an upward motion trying to slice Kurama and Hiei. Kurama and Hiei block Hythen's scythe with Rose whip and a sword. Hythen soon holds his scythe with his teeth and he pulls out two sais and throws them at Kurama and Hiei surprising the usually calm demon thieves causing them to back up and not get hit.

"Nice dodging, Kurama and Hiei." Hythen says putting his scythe back in his hands. "But they don't call me Hythen, the deadly for nothing."

Hythen soon gets two bolos and throws them at Kurama and Hiei. The bolos hit Kurama and Hiei so fast that neither one had time react. Kurama and Hiei struggle to get out of the bolos but Hythen throws out incense that makes Kurama and Hiei cough and they soon pass out.

"Now, this time take them to the dungeon down stairs." Hythen says to his men. "And bring me Tyrak and Glig so can punish them for not taking Kurama and Hiei's weapons from them."

The lizards do as they are told. Two of the lizard men take Kurama and Hiei. The other few bring Tyrak and Glig who are nervous to see Hythen, Hythen soon raises his scythe and cuts Tyrak and Glig arms causing the latter two to bleed profusely from their arms.

Later Kurama and Hiei wake up again in the dungeon. They are still tied up with the bolos that Hythen threw at them. Hiei growls angrily knowing he and Kurama underestimated Hythen's fighting skills.

"Kurama, are you ok." Hiei asks his friend.

"Yes, Hiei, I am, Hythen is stronger than we thought." Yoko Kurama answers his friend.

"Hythen would be too much for the detective and the fool to handle."

"Koenma sent us on this mission because of Hythen; Hythen is on Spirit World's Wanted list along several of the Darkest Part Demons."

"I know. With my sword gone, I can't cut us out of Hythen's bolos, which is made of hard rope only made here in the Darkest Part."

"Perhaps, I can help with your predicament, Hiei and Kurama."

Hiei and Kurama turn their right and see a white colored lizard with an eye patch on his left eye. He wore pants similar to Yusuke's Dark Tournament pants but they were ripped from bottom. The white lizard also had a mechanical left hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei asks the white lizard.

"Geon, the natural." The white lizard answers.

"You are one of the few lizards that don't work for Hythen or Nectar." Kurama says to white lizard.

"That's correct. Now, I will help you out of here." Geon says having a knife in his hand and he starts to cut Hiei out of the bolos first. He helps Kurama soon after. Geon throws Hiei the knife. Hiei catches in confusion.

"Why are you giving your knife, Geon" Hiei asks seriously.

"It is the only knife that can cut Hythen's bolos." Geon says seriously. "Now, open the door for you."

"Don't worry about it, Geon, I have it." Kurama says as he uses a plant to sneak under the door of the dungeon and it picks the key from a lizard guard without even the lizard guard knowing.

"I heard about abilities with your plants but never saw them up close." Geon says to Kurama.

"Let's open the dungeon and find what we came for, Kurama." Hiei says seriously.

Kurama nods in agreement. They soon open the door. The lizard guard tries to charge at the three but Geon blows magic sand and knocks out the lizard guard. Geon gives Kurama the sand bag.

"I must go, Kurama and Hiei go luck to you both." Geon says.

Kurama and Hiei soon get confronted by lizard men. They soon defeat the lizard men and then Tyrak and Glig come with their weapons out.

"Kurama and Hiei, it's time for you die!" Tyrak says as he and Glig charge toward.

Kurama and Hiei also charge at Tyrak and Glig with their weapons out…

To be continued…


	4. Kurama and Hiei's Secret Mission P4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for the lizard men, Kurama and Hiei new weapons, and the New Black Black Club

* * *

><p>Part 4- Kurama and Hiei's Secret Mission P.4<p>

Kurama and Hiei charge at Tyrak and Glig with their weapons in hand. Kurama battle Tyrak and Hiei battles Glig. Tyrak pulls his sword out and blocks Kurama's whip from hitting him. Kurama uses his Petals and Thorns attack on Tyrak causing Tyrak to get cut by the petals of the rose. Glig pulls out his magic dust on Hiei and blows but Hiei speeds past it before it land on him. Glig looks around for Hiei before Hiei strikes. Hiei strikes from Glig's left and slashes him with his sword causing the lizard to bleed from the side. Kurama and Hiei soon defeats Glig and Tyrak.

"I think might send out Kinton again as well." Yoko Kurama says to Hiei.

"I agree."

Kurama and Hiei kept going toward Hythen's chamber until they ran into Kinton again who is sill poisoned from his own knife. Kurama and Hiei pull out their weapons again but Kinton is soon slashed in the back by Geon.

"Geon, I thought you had to go." Yoko Kurama says to Geon.

"I did but when I saw him I had to stop him and cure him of the poison he's put upon himself." Geon says to Kurama. "Now go find what you both need and defeat Hythen."

"Where is what we need, Geon?" Hiei asks knowing Geon knows what they are talking about.

"The info about the New Black Black Club is hidden…" Geon starts to say but is slashed by Hythen.

"Geon, you talk so much, and for that you shall die." Hythen says viciously pulling up his scythe.

Kurama and Hiei both block Hythen's scythe with their weapons. Hythen smiles viciously and soon start to fight Kurama and Hiei. He spins his scythe like a bo. He soon swings toward Kurama and Hiei again. The latter two dodge the scythe. Kurama uses his Rose whip to whack Hythen in the face. Hythen shakes off the hit and spits blood from his mouth.

"Nice shot, Kurama." Hythen says snidely. "I'll make sure you miss next time, fox."

"You won't be able to Hythen." Yoko Kurama says seriously.

"What do you mean…oh see what happened, Hiei cut off my blade from scythe. That hit was a distraction. I still have my sais."

Hythen extends his sais to be longer than Human World's version. He charges with the long sais and slashes Kurama in the stomach and Hiei in the arm. Both of them growls annoyed. Hythen smiles slyly. He throws his sais at them causing them to dodge them again. Hiei and Kurama look at each and know what the other is thinking. Hythen soon grabs his bolos and throws them again. This time Hiei pulls out the knife Geon gave him but when he puts it out it sudden turns into long sword with silver hilt. Kurama and Hiei are shocked.

"Well, Hiei, you got some thing new." Hythen says to Hiei.

"I see." Hiei says charging toward Hythen after he cuts the bolos in half.

Kurama pulls out the magic dust but when he does they turn into seeds. When he throws the seed they turn into a flower that explodes. Hythen notices this while block Hiei's new sword with his sais. Hythen growls annoyed knowing Geon gave them these new weapons.

"Now, the fox has a new weapon." Hythen says but is in shock when Hiei sword glows dark blue and it shoots out dark blue fire and it hit Hythen burning the lizard demon. "Damn, you swordsman."

"Hn, this knife is powerful than I thought." Hiei says as he uses the sword to slash Hythen with the fire.

"Hiei, watch out!" Yoko Kurama says in shock as Hythen pulls out another sword from his back with his tail and he stabs Hiei with it. Kurama then uses the seeds and throws them at Hythen's chest. They instantly sprout and tie up Hythen like a rope. Hythen struggles to try to get out of Kurama's new move.

"Now, Hythen, tell us where the info is or I'm slitting your throat." Hiei says in a threatening tone.

"Why should I tell you that, Hiei?" Hythen says snidely. "Even if I told you where it is you still won't know anything."

"Don't worry about him, Hiei." Yoko Kurama says turning back into Kurama. "Geon, was about to tell us. Geon, wake up."

Geon gets up. "What happened?"

"You were slashed by Hythen." Kurama says.

"I see."

"Where is the info we seek, Geon."

"It is in a room where Kinton's Cage is up stairs."

"Ok, thank you, Geon, for helping."

"You are welcome, Kurama and Hiei."

"Where did Hythen go?" Hiei asks looking where Hythen was.

"Don't worry about him we have to get the info." Kurama answers as he and Hiei start running toward the stair to up stairs.

They keep on running until…

To be continued…


	5. Kurama and Hiei's Secret Mission P5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Hythen, Geon, Nectar, and the new Black Black Club Members.

* * *

><p>Part 5- Kurama and Hiei's Secret Mission<p>

Kurama and Hiei go to the room with Kinton's Cage. The two thieves find the info they are looking for. Kurama picks up a paper with different names on them. On the paper it reads: The New Black Black Club Members. Before Kurama and Hiei could see the names of the group, Hythen throws axes in between the paper and rips it in half.

"You will not see the names of the New Black Black Club members, Kurama and Hiei." Hythen says. "Now you must go."

Hiei gets his new sword and slashes at Hythen with dodging the sword. Hythen laughs sinisterly. He soon disappears. Kurama and Hiei are confused. Soon they hear explosions from the outside. Soon fire occurs and Kurama and Hiei jump out of the window. Geon also jumps out and they all land on the same tree. Soon the mansion explodes completely. Geon waves good bye to Kurama and Hiei and disappears soon after.

"I guess Hythen didn't want us to know who the new Black Black Club members are." Hiei says to Kurama seriously.

"I guess not, but we know who are enemies are but we don't know their names or their relation to old Black Black Club members." Kurama says to Hiei seriously.

"All we know that this Black Black Club is using demons more than the original."

"Well, this Black Black Club associating with the Darkest Part demons."

"They got Nectar to agree to something."

"We better tell Koenma all that we know."

Kurama and Hiei leaves to find the portal they came through. They see Botan and they run into the portal that leads to Spirit World. They both go Koenma Office. Koenma is stamping papers. He looks up to see Kurama and Hiei. They both sit down in chairs.

"What have you both found out?" Koenma asks the two thieves.

"All we found is that there is a New Black Black Club that is formed, but we don't know the members names or their association with the old Black Black Club." Kurama explains to Koenma.

"I see what else did you both find out?"

"This new Black Black Club is working with the Darkest Part demons."

"What? The Darkest Part demons! Which ones?"

"Nectar, so far." Hiei answers seriously.

"Nectar is the worst, well when Yusuke and Kuwabara come I'll tell them the same info."

As soon that is said Yusuke and Kuwabara come in as the Aelurodon and Saber tooth cat shocking Koenma, Kurama and Hiei. They soon are normal and Koenma tells the info. Meanwhile Hythen goes to Nectar, Nectar is a brown lizard with yellow eyes and looks like a Gila monster. Hythen bows down to his king.

"What is the word, Hythen?" Nectar asks seriously.

"I have stop Kurama and Hiei from learning our benefactors' names but they know of the group's name." Hythen answers seriously.

"That's alright, Hythen, our benefactors want them to know but not right now."

"Kurama and Hiei were the only ones there, King Nectar."

"I know our benefactor told me that Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara were with our other benefactor."

"What should we do?"

"We wait for our benefactor…Here he is now."

"You did well, Nectar and Hythen from keeping Kurama and Hiei from finding out." The person says.

"Ah, Princeton Warui, what a pleasure."

"Nectar, I will give you what you like and keep mutants from entering demon world."

"Thank you."

"Now my group and I will have a meeting about phase two." Princeton says as he, Nectar and Hythen laugh sinisterly.

The End

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If you want to Yusuke and Kuwabara's side to coming back to Koenma's office and about the New Black Black Clubs' Meeting read Dr. Gildats Coming.<p> 


End file.
